Dr.Ahti
"There is a beast in man that needs to be exercised, not exorcised." - Dr.Ahti as he joined Iron pack. 'Rank:' The healer and scientist Name: Doctor Ahti Place of Origin: Finlands cold wasteland Age: ? (Estimate 138 years) Religion: None Responsibilities of the position: Dr.Ahti keeps survival of the pack as the priority by his expertice of healing and art of death. Both the wasteland and the city is dangerous as he has learned from the first hand experience. It's good to stack on antibiotics, bandages and radiation medicine. If the pack needs something it's doctor who knows. Status: '''Present '''Joining Iron Pack: After Czeska streets rioting assault. Doctor was wounded and bleeding. Iron Pack member carried doctor to safety and sought medical aid for him. First painful wound bought him to the Iron pack. United by blood and hate. Past: Dr.Ahti was a military employed researcher for top secret projects. He was placed in cryosleep before the bombs fell. He woke from leaking machine that was clearly malfunctioning 100 years later. And only man to survive from the research team. Only by lucky strike Dr.Ahti was taken in by passing caravan of Gasthouse that was heading to Oldtown. Service history 2117 ''In wasteland era served a year in Gasthouse building hospital ward and acting as medical expert. This year he was recruited as a medic of the Pack. ''2118 ''Acting medical expert of the militaristic Iron Pack. While doing medical work for the Gasthouse whenever Lepakko is out of comission. Dr.Ahtis work has kept pack in good health. New connections were formed with the medical expert Dr.Zusj. And important mutant research completed. Dr.Ahti was also District representative in District Counsel meetings. Doctors biggest work came when Iron Pack attacked Children of Ashes and captured their chieftains. Bloody interrogation followed with lot of work to heal the wounded Pack members. '''2119 On a mission in wasteland doctor went missing for days. Pack warriors and scouts were unable to find him and he was deemed lost for few days. Maybe suprised and eaten by some feral ghoul. However Ahti did return with company of the most unexpected person, a witch doctor Rhiannon . Doctor has shared only few words of what happened but the result was that he was temporary senseless until the savage witch managed to heal him and help to return to town. '''''Blacksmith gone mad A week later in Iron Pack camp, Kurt assaulted the chieftain Eisenheim and his arm was chopped off. Dr.Ahti and two other new medics, one of them being Kurts brother Dr.Avon, examined him. During the examination Kurt attempted to attack Dr.Ahti and he used a brick to beat the maniac senseless. His missing arm was refitted with new invented prothesis by Zarathustra, that would be under cyborgs control and make Kurt unable to use arm against Pack members. On back of his neck was control chips. Dr.Avon made the call to remove them and doctors got to work. Dr.Ahti had the time to examine the man and he declared Kurt to have been contaminated (carrying mutation). this would be dealed later if Kurt survived the interrogation. Sneaky Blacksmith was left tied up to recover while Iron Pack doctors and Zarathrustra examined the chips but were unable to determine their function unless they get to look inside Kurts head. An operation that everyone were left to wait with great curiosity. Children of a Thousand Suns Children of a Thousand Suns (COATS) delivered a supply crate with IP logo on it. However the crate was booby trapped and exploded on Wolf's arms wounding him. New recruit took care of him while Dr.Ahti and Eisenheim questioned the prisoners. To punish any unknown enemies a newly created mutant killer disease was administrated to the two cultists. Pack gave job of selling the cultists to Dagger and Kajo in order to earn some caps. Kurt was interrogated and given leave to wander but only under surveillance, which mostly fell on his brother. Kurt however got by himself to wasteland and had his cyborg arm chopped off. This meant more time on operation table and recovery until chieftain decided what to do with the unruly blacksmith. Dr.Avon left to take care of him. The cultists returned later date to assure them not being involved with the bomb and after they delivered a sign of friendship their sick were studied by Dr.Ahti. Disease had left it's mark on the two with fewer, weakness, rash on skin and dark spots on skin of homo sapients. Not a hoped reaction as humans were supposed to be the carriers of disease while mutants would rot from it's effect. Ahti administrated an antidote and peace negotiations could go on. Heart Surgery After Daggers bachelor party group returned to Iron Pack camp. However Kajo was missing and for moment Dr.Ahti feared he was gone. But he had arrived with Finish Guards and when he appeared from the gate Dr.Ahti taggled him and started a brawl with the drunk. Other medic joined in and Kajo was beaten senseless. Doctors decided to use this moment to teach Zarathrustra medical expertices. With cyborgs old heart not being needed it was being reused now to replace Kajos old one. Making his heart essentially 13 years old and youngest part of him. During the surgery Kajo almost woke up multiple times and his head was hit with a brick several times. Doctor made a note of his thick skull for future research purposes.... Mutant hunt Dr.Ahtis mythologist research was in need of more material this year. Doctor managed to negotiate with the Trappers to hunt for a mutant horde. The hunt was delayed somewhat by the strong radiation clouds but faction eventually gathered up for the hunt. With Trappers as scout and support most of the warriors were present. A feral ghouls and super mutant were spotted at the swamp resulting intense combat for life and death. However mutant hunters bested the beasts and Dr.Ahti managed to salvage much of the research materials from the monsters. As per deal after his research Iron Pack would send spare material to Trappers for their own purposes and that's what they did. Contamination at the Wedding During the Daggers wedding a humanoid creature attacked the wedding crowd. Dr.Ahti was the first medical expert in area and was commanded by CAD to deal with the situation. Creature was humanoid by appearance but covered with huge yellow rash, blisters and was pale as grave. Contamination danger was clear and doctor made sure CAD knew this. After creature was stunned and CAD officers had separated touched individuals the creature was carried by helping hands of Gasthouse employes to Iron Pack camp which was declared as contamination zone. Together with Fishtupp (Baron from Ordo Amaranthe) and Vulpis, the new assistant, the doctors got to work. After Ahti declared female patient not being mutant he turned operation over Fishtupp the more advanced doctor. He determined the disease type as "common rot" which spreads by breath and touch from disease carrier. Everyone in contamination zone were needed to be healed with antibiotics to make immune to disease. There was around 9 individuals in zone including chieftain Eisenheim. CAD provided most of the antibiotics as Iron Pack ran out of them after two patients. In the end new medic Vulpis was left with no antidote as she used last one on CAD officer. Alcochemists got to work to create new one while Kajo and Dr.Ahti kept contamination zone logged from inside and others from outside. Alcochemists failed to create new patch of antibiotics and this frustrated Vulpis. Also more of wedding quests were being contaminated and Fishtupp handled that outside. He only bought Boar in just in case that mutant would go berserk. After he was administrated with the last patch of cure by Fishtupp he leisured in the camp. In her frustrated state Vulpis took Boars blood and administrated it to her blood stream. Sickly doctor used brick on her too late. Fishtupp arrived shortly after with new experimented version of the cure as shortage was hitting Fintown hard. The medic was left lying around and doctor Ahti decided at the moment of clarity to experiment on her. Since she was already contaminated doctor added Osiris mutant blood, mutant killing disease and whatever else seemed useful at the time. However the medic started to wake up even when Dr.Ahti added more sedatives. Her blood readings were off and Dr.Ahti was curios to see inside of her. But as he was about to open her up the contaminated medic attacked Dr.Ahti and beat him senseless. Fishtupp was called in with his new student to heal Dr.Ahtis head wound while he relied broken pieces of information to Liekko of what had happened. Contaminated medic was moved to cage. Iron Pack managed to figure out what had happened while Dr.Ahti was recovering from his head wound and broken nose. Boar was bought in and questioned and he confirmed that she had taken his blood sample. Eisenheim arrived too and questioned the Vulpis. However sirens went off as 4th Reich started the attack on city. Eisenheim took warriors with him and lead them out while Liekko decided to let Vulpis free. While action was going Räystäs was told that medic would take doctor to be cleaned of his bleeding wounds in Ordo Amaranthes sauna. Fishtupp was kind enough to order guards to let them in and they avoided the bloodpath in the city. When warriors returned they were suprised to find prisoner gone and doctor too. When they returned to camp Pack members stunned them for questioning in the morning. Dagger who had joined the medic and doctor, ran. The Interrogation Iron Pack questioned the doctor of his pale look that had persisted ever since he returned with the witch doctor. After losing some teeth he gave an impression that the witch doctor had been poisoning him with her foul brew that he must drink. This was after losing several teeth in the process. Doctor was let loose as witch doctor was now the main target of Iron Packs ire. He got off lightly compared to Liekko who was ritualisticly killed for speaking well about mutants. Personality: Foremost observer and vigilant person. Always aware and in suspicion about his grim surroundings. At times when sitting around the fire he speaks of the old age, telling fables of the time before the bombs fell. He is clearly disgusted of the tribal degenerate state that he finds the world in. Now he seeks relief of the painful reality from the bottle. Rarely showing violence the doctor has calm figure of the expert. Thou wandering with Iron pack has teached him to rely on iron extension and skin. Disadvantages: Nerve damage, headache and moments of nausea. His health turned for the worse 2119 and he was very sick and drank Rhiannons brewery. Since then he has been spending time in his laboratory working for his scientist projects. Advantages (skills): First Aid, Heal wounds (Since 2119 edition they are just skill - Medic), Mytologist* and knowledge of pre-war tech and history. ''-Mytologist ''After taking bone and blood samples from CoA chieftains Raven, Naali and Fenrir doctor started his study of the origins of Children of the Ashes. Seeking the question if they are mutants. This research was completed after cross exam with vial of mutant blood taken from Myrages ancient mutant Osiris. Research conclusions have given to Dr.Ahti deeper understanding of mutant types and forms and their manifestation. Possibilities of future researches seems to be limitless. And there is no better specialist for it than Dr.Ahti. (2118). 2119 new research have given Dr.Ahti insight about the nature of mutations. He now claims to be able to purify a minor mutations from his patients as long as they are not true mutants. Making human population more clean. Wounds: (2117) Massive neck scar tells of the past trauma. (2119) Misses 4 teeth as result of interrogation in hands of Pack members. (2119) Broken nose. (2119) Long scratch across the chest from Super Mutants weapon slash. Medical Log. First Aid - 2117 Subject: Wounded wasteland warrior. Bullet to the leg. Was bandaged in Home bar. Still in debt to me. Subject: Lisza wounded to the arm in duel practice at the street. First Aid - 2118 Subject: Kukko was bruised in Czeska street riot. Only bruises and small cuts. Painkillers given and no bandages needed.* Subject: Trapper competitor for the hand of Boar princess. Stab wound to the chest. Subject: Lisza wounded arm during the attack to CoA camp. Subject: Dagger, headwound from blacksmiths hammer in CoA attack. Subject: Sworn the Quartermaster. Multiple chest wounds from CoA attack. Subject: Squal a head wound from blunt object. Heal Wounds: Subject: Gasthouse manager. Clear blade strike to the forehead. No scrap metal was found. Wound was cleaned with alcohole and forehead stitched without an issue. Human Experients - 2118 Väinö, Gasthouses worker - 4ml of DR01, reaction excessive vommiting. Human Experiments - 2119 Children of a Thousand Suns cultists - Administrated mutant killing disease. Cured later. Kajo, Iron Pack - Heart exchange surgery to teach Zarathrustra the basics of medicine. Vulpis, medic recruit. - After she self-administrated Boar's blood, Dr.Ahti added some Osiris blood, and mutant killing virus. End results were astonishing and she was kept as possible immunity cure for the Pack. However her trust was so low that Dr.Ahti saw better to experiment on her and chopped her up. Using his theory of Flesh Memory he chopped her up and re-operated on her. Hoping to create a more willing servant. Experiment however since first two test periods has vanished. Apprentices: Zarathustra - Medic training 2119 Category:Characters